Vampirism
by Missa Rhiannon
Summary: Once changed, always changed. Touma finds himself torn between his mortal life and a new, immortal one that is given to him. Contains yaoi (m/m) implications. COMPLETE.
1. Soleil

Author: Missa   
Title: Vampirism   
Chapter One   
Rated: R   
Genre: Angst/Drama   
Warnings: Speaks of Hell, mild language, yaoi. Descriptions might make   
some slightly squimish. 

Disclaimer: I'm making no money from this story. Touma,   
Touma's father, Seiji, Shin, and Shuu belong to Sunrise. Soleil belongs to me.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


When the fire goes out,   
You better learn to fake.   
It's better to rise...   
Than fade away.   
---Hole,_ Reasons to be Beautiful_

_August 31rst, 2001_ __

_ Life is horrible. Or rather, death is horrible. I'm suprised I'm actually writing this, but I just need to get it out. Today, I've killed. My father is dead in his lab. I disgust myself, but the sensation of taking his life was...indescribable. I'm a killer now. How ironic...I once fought for good, and now I'm evil.___

I suppose it all started, Diary, that night in Toyama. I shouldn't have been out alone, but I've always been alone. I was walking down an alley, I had no desire to be home with my insane father. I was in the alley because I was trying to escape a group of thugs I'd seen. That's when I saw him. He had golden blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Maybe they were light violet, or a combination of the two. Oh, well. That doesn't matter now. He had pale white skin. I swear it could have glowed. His beauty held me, I was enthralled. Even Seiji, the most beautiful boy I've ever met, couldn't compare. He smiled at me, a soft, secret smile. Then, he opened his mouth, revealing two fangs, like a viper's, and held up his hands. He had glass-like claws... I stumbled backwards, in shock. One word formed in my mind. Vampire.   


He rushed forward at an alarming speed and grabbed me. I yelled in suprise, but was quickly muffled by his strong hands. I tried to fight him, but he was too much for even me, a bearer of the sacred yoroi. Digging his claws into my shoulders, making me cry out, he spoke to me in a foreign language. English. I regretted scoffing at Shin whenever he offered to teach me. Then he started speaking in French, a language I'd taken.   
  
"Do you know what I am?" He asked me. I could feel his eyes gazing at me, seeming to pierce through my skin to reveal my veins and pulsing heart. I must have nodded. "Then you know you are either about to die or become one of us." I nodded again. 

"Which do you desire? Immortality or cold, meaningless death. To live forever, to have more power than you can ever imagine. Only the sun as your enemy...." I think I might have agreed. The vampire grinned, gently pushing my head to one side to expose my neck. He cleanly cut my flesh with his deadly fangs. 

The next thing I remember is a...seductive yet soothing feeling. My blood was being drawn out of me...And it felt so erotic..So good..I almost moaned. I remember suddenly feeling tired..But still I watched the light of the city from beyond the alley. I felt my heart stop and gasped..Only to find I couldn't gasp. I wasn't breathing! I was dead! Wasn't I? 

I remember panicking. I tried to scream. I had no voice. I couldn't move. I couldn't even cry, damn it! I was truly dead! Suddenly I felt like laughing. This was hell! I was in hell! And I found it damned near hysterical. Of course I couldn't laugh, but I figured I was insane anyways, so I couldn't have cared. I was insane and in hell. A madman! Yet I stopped this..raving madness..when I felt a cool liquid run down my throat. I drank it hungrily. The ambrosia tasted almost like white wine. I couldn't have stopped if I tried...   
I nearly groaned in protest when the vampire took the liquid away. I wanted more. I was so hungry..Or maybe it was thirst. Perhaps both...The vampire looked up and frowned. He said, "It will be near dawn by the time we get to my hotel. Come." I felt giddy, but I followed.   


We reached the hotel at about four A.M. I felt groggy. The vampire smiled again, taking me into his arms. "Fledgling...We must sleep now. I'll get you a coffin later." I stared at him absently as I was led to the large coffin in the bedroom of suite. I wasn't afraid, to my slight astonishment. This seemed natural. He climbed in, telling me to get on top of him. I just stared at the window. Everything seemed to glow..even the carpet had a light of it's own.   
"Fledgling! Get in now!" I looked at him, studying his face. Everything was beautiful. Suddenly, he started wincing. I blinked. "Now! Get in NOW!" 

Suddenly I cried out in pain. My skin felt as if it were boiling! I rushed towards the coffin, quickly climbing in. He shut the lid on top of us. I lay on top of him, whimpering into his shoulder. The vampire stroked my hair as we both fell asleep...   


The next night he helped me into my father's lab. The vampire told me his name was Soleil. He also said to fully become a vampire, I had to kill my bloodline. I remember feeling dazed and hungry. Soleil told me we were predators. I imagined a tiger chasing an ill-fated deer through the forest, then feasting upon the flesh. And vivid was the picture of the crimson blood stained ground..I wanted that blood. Surely it was sweet, and warm, and..I shuddered. Was I really thinking these things? Soleil smiled at me, taking me into his strong arms. 

"Beautiful blue eyes...Like the ocean..But you must feed now, my beauty."   
I nodded, slowly entering the room my father was in. He was at his computer when I found him. Hungrily, I grabbed him and snatched up a pen (My fangs were not fully developed yet, nor were my claws), stabbing his neck. He choked on a scream, his eyes wide. I bent down, lapping up the red liquid. I shuddered, nearly moaning. 

I drank and drank, feeling so much pleasure I can't even describe it. It was like the pleasure of orgasming, only one hundred times better. Soleil pulled me away before my father was fully dead, telling me I wasn't strong enough to kill my victims yet.   
  
So we left him to die...He asked me if I would stay by his side. I told him yes. After I did so, I felt a prick in my lip and I gasped. I had fangs. And as I held up my hands, I watched the nails deform into glass claws..I felt a wetness in my clothes, finding my bodily fluids soiling my clothes. I wasn't disgusted as I would have been if I were a man..I just watched inquistively. Later, I changed clothes after he left me to gather my things.   


  
__

_I wonder how I'll tell Seiji..or the others._   
_How will I tell them I'm a creature of the damned?_   


To be continued. 


	2. Power

Author: Missa   
Title: Vampirism   
Chapter Two   
Rated: R   
Genre: Angst/Drama   
Warnings: Speaks of Hell, mild language, yaoi. Descriptions might make   
some slightly squimish. 

Disclaimer: I'm making no money from this story. Touma,   
Touma's father, Seiji, Shin, and Shuu belong to Sunrise. Soleil belongs to me.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I'm worse at what I do best.   
And for this gift, I feel blessed.   
Our little group has always been...   
And always will, until the end..   
---Nirvana, _Smells Like Teen Spirit_

  
  
  
September 6th, 2001 Crimson liquid. Blood. 

This is all I thirst for. I can't live this way...Yet, Soleil and I make the perfect pair. He as the light of a summer day with blue eyes, blonde hair, and a kiss a bit too sweet and ultimately deadly. Not to mention seductive. 

I was his ocean. Storms grew in my eyes, and I had a fiery temper to match that of Neptune. He said this is what makes me so appealing. Appealing to whom, though? Humans, vampires, perhaps other demons that silently strike down their prey? Or even the dark spirits like Arago? 

And I just realized something. Arago and his kind are no longer a threat to me. I have power, not like what I had before, but actual power. He would bow down to me if I wanted! Even if he is no more, there are still others like him. 

But most of all, I could have Seiji. I could have the quiet, brooding one. And I wanted him. I wanted to taste his blood, to see the emotions flicker in his eyes...Hatred, betrayal, lust, pain...The intense violet that makes him all the more beautiful. It would be surreal...Perfect. And horrifying. 

Then I'd take them all. Their hearts would pulse, and they'd scream that I was betraying them, and they'd try to use the yoroi. But I would have them! I will get them all. And Soleil will help. Two beautiful killers, giving the kiss of death..   


_ The boy closed the journal as the elder vampire walked in. Soleil sat down, stroking his hair. It was fine, but it was thick. Their white skin gleamed in the candlelight. Entwining his arms around the boy's waist, Soleil softly breathed in his scent._

_ "You want Date Seiji, my beauty?"_

_ "Yes," he replied, their intense eyes meeting. "I want him and the others. All eight of the others.."_

_ "You're greedy tonight, Ocean," Soleil commented. The boy replied softly._

_ "Do you have a problem with that?"_

_ "No, of course not. It's natural to want your family first.."_

_ "They aren't my bloodline, Soleil."_

_ "I know. But you all share a sort of intense, ah, how do you say...brotherly bond? Perhaps closer." Dark blue eyes broke the gaze. They landed on a candle. Soleil grew silent, letting the other speak._

_ "It was closer...Much closer. Especially with Shin. We all felt obligated to protect him more...Maybe it was because of his frailties. No, I take that back. Shin wasn't frail...He was stronger than all of us, I think...But we all shared a sort of attraction, if it was because of the yoroi, or ourselves in general, I'll never know." Soleil sighed outwardly then walked towards a closet. He was watched intently as the vampire brought back a violin. Sweetly it sang each note as he played. The music was how the boy had described Soleil's kiss, a little too sweet, luringly deadly, and naturally seductive. Laughing softly, the young man looked up and spoke. "Damn you, you'll be the end of me."_

_ Soleil grinned. "I already am."_   


  
  


To be concluded. 


	3. Eternity

Author: Missa   
Title: Vampirism   
Chapter Three   
Rated: R   
Genre: Angst/Drama   
Warnings: Speaks of Hell, mild language, yaoi. Descriptions might make   
some slightly squimish.   
Disclaimer: I'm making no money from this story. Touma,   
Touma's father, Seiji, Shin, and Shuu belong to Sunrise. Soleil belongs to me.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  


Sometimes I feel I've got to...   
Run away. I've got to...   
Get away.   
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me   
_---_Marilyn Manson, _Tainted Love_

_October 31, 2001_

  
  


_ Rain. Oh, how I love it when it rains. I can almost forget my deadly sins and cowardice of the early eve...I shall record the events, so if one ever reads this, they will know of my regret and my sin._

Soleil called to me, waking me from my death-like slumber. I rose from my coffin, which we just purchased, and looked about. There was a glint in Soleil's eyes. Before they had been emotionless..Dead. Now they were alive. 

"I have decided on a name for you, Fledgling.," he told me, smiling gently. "You will now be called Meris, the ocean." 

Meris...That should have been Shin. No, I was not an ocean..Perhaps my eyes reflected the sea, but ocean? No. Yet, I could not argue with Soleil. 

Suddenly, I found we in a different room. It was not our hotel room, for the hotel was spotless. This place was lived in. I ran my gaze along the walls. Swords, candles...This was all too familiar...Then my intense eyes landed upon him. His body lay tangled in satin sheets, and his golden hair was tossed about him like strands of gold. In the moonlight, he was breathtaking. I stared for a moment, then uttered one word. 

"Seiji.." 

Soleil grinned. "Yes, Seiji..I know you want him. Take him. Feed freely." Soleil's voice would have been hardly audible to human ears, but I heard him perfectly. 

I nodded as I walked over towards the sleeping boy. I felt numb. I trembled as reached to uncover him. He stirred slightly, then opened his eyes. It was as if he did so as I willed him to. He gasped when he saw me, but before he could utter my name, I was upon him. I covered his mouth, running my hand down his back. He shivered. I held him tightly against my body, feeling his warm, shuddering breath. I ran my free hand over his neck and back, careful not to prick him. I watched him stare at me, emotions flickering over his pained face. 

I then realized I couldn't take his life. I looked him in the eye, a crimson tear flowing down my cheek. His eyes widened. "Seiji..," I whispered, trying to explain. 

"Who did this to you..?" 

"I..I have to leave. Don't come after me..I might kill you..Please don't, Seiji. Don't let any of the others come, either." With that, I kissed him and left with Soleil. 

What if I had killed him? The thought ran through my head repeatedly. I was truly damned now. And I realized that I was no longer the mortal boy I was before. If I ever see any of my friends again, they will die... 

Soleil sighed when we get back to our hotel room, clearly disappointed. "Meris..That was your chance! Why did you give it up?" 

I looked at him, a single red tear on the brim of my eye. "Am I damned..?" Soleil sighed, embracing my form. 

"Meris, you were damned the moment you took my black blood....Don't regret what you did tonight. You've given me a great gift; you reawakened my humanity." His words shocked me. How could Soleil, the one who preached to me over and over the joys of killing, still have any humanity left...? It occured to me then that even as vampires, those who are born out of the night, still loved one another and humans. "We're leaving tonight for New Orleans...I've decided you need some rest from this torment." 

I smiled briefly, looking into the endless blue lights that were Soleil's eyes. "Thank you." 

_New Orleans, 2002_   
_Soleil_

I watched Meris. He was my fledgling. I knew there would be a time when he hated me, when he couldn't bear to look upon my face because of the disgust. And he would leave me, lonelier than before. 

Meris was beautiful, compassionate, human...Everything I never was. But he was weakened by that night...I had to take him away. Or risk his eternal hatred. I loved him, much more than I should have. He died when he killed, but lived when he fed. Did he have the strength for eternity? Would another take him from me? Fears ran through my mind as I pressed my lips to his own soft ones. 

And even as I knew that he belonged to another...Even if he hated me...I loved him. And I would remain silent for eternity as I held him. None of this was sacreligion... 

It was vampirism. In its finest hour. 

_Owari._


End file.
